


Forced Feelings

by trixiekrueger



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiekrueger/pseuds/trixiekrueger
Summary: Weeks of bickering and flirting and dancing around one another all comes to a head forcing Patricia and Eddie to put all of their pent up feelings on the table. Some very good, others very bad. Where do they go from here?
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Forced Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalWheaten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalWheaten/gifts).



> Originally Published: Apr 13, 2012 / Originally Deleted: 2016  
> Recovered: Jun 13, 2020

"What are you doing?" he breathed wide-eyed at the sudden turn of events.

"Uh, what does it _look_ like I'm doing?" she sneered, not making an effort to even turn to look at him. "I told you. This is my seat."

Patricia had found her irritating new American 'friend' listening to music alone in the student lounge. With Ms. Andrews out sick for the day, the little slimeball had jumped at the chance to bail on his 'punishment' for their chocolate incident. Lousy punishment if you were to ask her, but one that she was willing to live with. She would never admit it out loud, but his company was the only part of working on the website that she actually enjoyed. She still wasn't sure what Joy was thinking when she signed her up to do extra work.

Patricia had found it both amusing and sad that only one other person had missed Eddie's presence at their meeting. But she really doubted Mara would even fall into that category had she not been put in charge for the day. The complete and total freak out the moment she had spotted his empty chair probably had more to do with the fact that _someone_ should have been there rather than _who_.

"He's not getting out of this that easily. I'll drag his sorry self back here!" Patricia had readily volunteered.

And now here she sat with the very confused blond, who was gesturing wildly at all the other seating options around the room.

"And I told _you_ I got here first! You do realize it wouldn't have killed you to sit in another spot this one time right?"

She dug through her bag, shrugging off his logic, "It's a matter of principle. I've sat here for years before you were dumped on us like a pile of rubbish. I refuse to let a newbie like you walk in here and do whatever you please. You don't own the place."

Eddie chuckled under his breath at just how wrong she was as she focused all her attention on finding her article.

After what seemed like a lifetime of awkward silence, she got her hands on the elusive piece of paper. He startled back from smelling her hair as she spoke.

"Besides… I asked you rather nicely to move and you didn't. Looks like this is all on you, Cockroach. Literally."

He grinned. It was just like her to pass the blame.

"Believe me, I definitely would've moved had I known you'd make me endure all your weight again. Even though I _do_ kinda like it…"

She rolled her eyes and he settled back into her chair.

"Wow. That's exactly the sort of thing girls like hearing. No wonder they're all so desperate to hang out with you."

Patricia's sarcasm was not lost on him.

"Meh, their losses. The girls in this place can't handle me anyway."

She scoffed, inadvertently earning more interrogation from him.

"By the way, do you sit on _all_ your friends on a regular basis or just the ones you find attractive? Because this right here…is a bit forward, Yacker."

"Oh right, says the king of forward! Big bad Eddie can't take what he dishes out…who would've guessed that?"

"Well," he sat back up to murmur in her ear noticing she hadn't denied his attractiveness, "I don't know that I've dished out anything like this but had I known you were the type I totally would've…"

She shifted her weight and he sucked in a sharp breath. A satisfied grin spilled onto her face.

"Whoa, slow your roll!" he hissed.

"Awww nervous much?" her voice floated sickeningly sweet over her shoulder.

"Want me much?" he shot back, his voice laced with a certain edge she'd never heard from him before.

"Pshhh. You like to think I do."

"Oh yeah? I'd be willing to bet that you do."

Patricia gripped her paper tighter at the mention of that one little word. He hadn't even noticed that he'd said it, but it was already too late for him to take it back. It had taken her weeks to get passed the fact that their dance had other motives tied to it. Now that he had confirmed her fears—perhaps there have been or would be other bets after all—she couldn't keep going with whatever this was that they had.

She crammed her article in her bag and collected her things to leave.

He jumped up behind her.

"Too close to the truth for you, huh?"

She could hear the amusement oozing from his voice and it made her even angrier. Yeah, it was definitely something like that. Too close to the truth for her in more than one way.

"Come on… Admit it, Yacker." his voice was low in her ear again and she tried not to focus on how his warm breath tickled her neck.

She took a deep breath and faced him, Eddie already giving her that look; _that stupid look_ that he had probably perfected years ago to get exactly what he wanted from anything walking. Guarded as she was, even Patricia had fallen victim to it once or twice already, much to her chagrin. It wasn't going to work on her this time that much she knew.

This time, she was going to play his game back. If he could play with her feelings for his own sick enjoyment, she could certainly do the same with him.

"You're right. Too close to the truth."

She rubbed a hand over the crook of his neck, a secret smile playing on her lips.

A bit of shock flicked through his eyes but his expression didn't waver. He had probably done this a million times before and it made her feel ill.

"Don't!" Patricia practically yelled as he started to lean in. They were going to play by her rules.

She met Eddie's look of confusion with an unsure smile, running her hand down his tie, gently pushing him back down into the chair.

"Just… Just let me."

He put his hands up in surrender, looking up at her almost innocently as she loosened his tie. Her green eyes held his gaze, her conscience screamed to her that she was making a mistake. For a split second she was convinced that maybe she had gotten him all wrong after all.

"Yours next?" he smirked, pushing those thoughts aside and validating her decision.

She shook her head, dropping her bag and settling back into his lap. A fishnet knee slid onto either side of his legs.

"Slow your roll, Krueger. I said let me."

He grinned at the use of his line and to his delight; she didn't protest the hold he took on her waist.

Patricia just hoped he would buy the act she was about to put on. She wasn't entirely sure how this whole seduction bit was supposed to go. Well, maybe she had a pretty good idea but it wasn't like she had a lot of practice in the field—or any at all for that matter.

His eyes closed as she timidly ran her hands back through his messy hair. She guessed she wasn't off to a bad start.

Pulling him closer to rest her forehead on his, she could hear his shaky breaths and loved that she could do to him what he had been doing to her. It gave her the confidence she needed to continue with the task at hand. She barely brushed her lips against his before pulling back, making him follow her lead.

Patricia kept him waiting until he opened his eyes before closing the gap between them with a rough kiss, unintentionally bringing the boy to life. Eddie returned her kiss with as much, if not more, force as she put into it. She found herself locked in a battle that she knew she couldn't let him win. He would destroy her.

She slipped her hands down to pull his uniform shirt from his pants, ensuring victory for herself as he broke the kiss in surprise. No one ever said Patricia Williamson played fair.

Her cheap shots kept coming when he leaned back in to catch her lips. As soon as they came up for air, she began placing kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck. His pulse racing even harder each time she made contact.

Eddie closely inspected the open doors before closing his eyes once more, desperate to control his actions. He was nearing the point of no return and not even he could go through with this in a school lounge, especially not this one.

"W-We're gonna get…" She slipped a hand up under his shirt and he swallowed hard, "…caught, Yacker."

"So? Aren't you supposed to be the bad boy around here or something?" she whispered in his ear, wanting to push him a little further.

Patricia sat back up to face him, his now black eyes fluttering open to look at her.

"Why don't you just prov—"

He cut her off with another searing kiss, making perfectly clear to the both of them that this was his show now. She groaned against his mouth, tugging him closer by the shirt, not even realizing she had just let him get the best of her again. Whatever plan of attack she had made for after this point was long since forgotten. She was completely caught up in the moment.

He didn't ask permission to deepen their kiss.

She didn't ask permission to work on his belt.

Patricia was positive his fingers were starting to leave bruises on her waist as his grip tightened pulling her impossibly closer to him. But in a way, she almost liked the fact that she would feel this tomorrow, only moving his hands to push them down further.

Eddie broke their kiss to catch his breath, taking in the fire in her eyes and her swollen mouth. He was certain she had never looked better than she did right now. He ran his hands up her legs, mimicking her actions and kissing at her neck. The moment the involuntary gasp left her lips was the exact moment the entire situation came crashing down on her. Patricia scrambled off him like she was on fire—which admittedly was partially true.

She wasn't supposed to be doing this for real.

" _What_! Did you hear something, is somebody coming?!" he whispered, re-clasping the belt that didn't quite make it out of its loops. "Oh man if my—if Sweetie catches us…"

She hugged her blazer closer to her body, doing absolutely nothing to ease his worry. He frantically scanned over her features, finally calming when he found no panic on her face. Instead she looked… She looked almost as if she were about to cry and his heart plummeted to his stomach.

He had somehow managed to ruin everything. Again.

He tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at him, "Hey. _Hey_ , did I do something wrong? It's okay Patricia, you can tell me and I'll stop."

Eddie's voice was soft and sweet, and it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

She wanted to tell him that she had just changed her mind and wanted to take things slower. She wanted to play it off like she hadn't planned this whole terrible mistake. But what came out of her mouth instead, was the complete opposite.

"It doesn't feel good, does it?"

Eddie gave a sigh of relief and flashed a lopsided smile, " _Actually_ —"

"No… I mean, it doesn't feel good for someone to make you think they want something that they actually don't."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, not knowing how to even respond to that.

"What did you win just now? For what just happened?"

"I didn't win anything!" He motioned his arms in the space between them, "Obviously, I didn't win anything!"

She clinched her jaw: Obvious only to him.

"Really? Because I'd be willing to _bet_ that you did!" she spat.

"Seriously? This is still about the bet? _Come on_ , we talked about that, Patricia!"

His eyes were pleading as much as his voice. It didn't feel as good as she thought it would to hurt him like he had hurt her. She had no idea what to do to fix this. It was too late to take it all back...even if she could have willed her mouth to let her.

The only thing she knew to do was to build the wall back up between them.

"This is about all of it! I'm tired of whatever game you're trying to play with me. Sometimes it's like you like me and other times it's like I'm just another girl you're trying to win over. Well, I'm not just some kind of challenge for you to pass the time with here in 'Boresville, UK'," she did that obnoxious air quote thing she vowed to never do. "Go test your skills somewhere else because I am _not_ a chump. Game over!"

"So you were just _messing_ with me right now?" Eddie asked genuinely hurt, although he masked it quickly with a spiteful laugh, "You're right, you're not a challenge. You're _easier_ than I thought you were."

"Don't you dare let me hear you say that again. I swear—"

"Why not? You're doing a pretty fantastic job accusing me of things that aren't true! Just returning the favor. That doesn't feel good either, does it?"

He quirked his eyebrows at her and propped his arms behind his head, settling back into her chair the way she'd found him to begin with. He was a flushed, disheveled mess and she hated herself for thinking it made him even hotter. If only he could just keep his stupid perfect mouth shut.

"Oh and good thing you were faking it just now, because I was too. You know, trying not to hurt your incredibly low self-esteem and all."

Patricia crossed her arms, a smirk forming despite her blood boiling.

" _Ohhh_ , were you then? Maybe you should tell that to your friend there."

His mouth scrunched up, his eyes not daring to leave the ceiling to look at her as he ripped his blazer onto his lap.

"Don't worry about it, we've already met," she said disgusted.

"Wow! Are all the girls in this country as psycho as you?"

She was about to respond when Mara burst in.

"There you both are! Am I the only one that cares about our journalistic standard anymore?"

Eddie lifted his head at her frantic voice, nodding to answer both her question and his own.

"I wanted you to find him and bring him back to our meeting, Patricia, not stay and goof off with him! What were you two even doing this whole time?"

"Well, Yacker here was—"

"Nothing, Mara!" she cut in with her best innocent voice, "I was just seeing what was _up_ with our pal Eddie here."

She grinned at him.

He shot her a hateful grin back.

"Whatever!" Mara threw her arms up dramatically, "Do you have your article for me?"

"Yeah. Here, it's on my memory stick," the redhead bent to take it off the key ring on her bag. "Would you mind having someone else upload it to the site for me? We've kinda got something to finish up in here."

" _Understatement of the year_ …" Eddie muttered under his breath, earning a kick to the leg. "Ow!"

It was Patricia's turn to shoot a dirty look.

"Sure… Okay then…" Mara said eying the pair, "Did you at least print it out to do a final proof read like I asked? You know, you can catch more errors if y—"

" _Yes, Mara_!" she growled, swooping her bag up off the floor.

"Good! And Eddie, don't forget that you're writing the next piece, yeah? Deadline is Wednesday."

"Sure thing, Chief," he saluted.

Patricia offered the smaller girl a crumpled piece of paper with a few scribbles and doodles in the margins.

Mara glared up at her before stalking off, mumbling something about proof reading it herself. The two watched her go, waiting for her to be out of earshot.

"Well, I guess that spazz just answered my question for me didn't she, Yackball?"

"Don't talk about Mara like that," she grit through her teeth, trying to follow the path her friend had just taken out. Eddie grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, that's it? You're not going to violate me more or accuse me of killing your dog or something?" He laughed, "Oh! I've got it! _Maybe_ —"

"I hate you," she interrupted coldly, ripping her arm away. His face dropped instantly at her tone.

"I hate you so much, _Edison_. No! I wasn't just messing with you. I have _never_ been messing with you. You win okay? You win! Is that what you want to hear?"

"I— _what_?"

She took a deep breath, her voice softening out, "I fell for you and you win. Now please, just…get out of my life!"

Patricia stomped out of the lounge before Eddie even had a chance to recover.

She heard him swear loudly as she rounded the corner by the doors.

She muttered the same under her breath, tears pricking at her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is abrupt because this used to have three chapters. I was only able to recover the first.


End file.
